HaiBao's Revenge
'''Haibao's Revenge '''is a 2016 film. 250px-Haibao en Expo 2008.jpg|I can't believe they would fake their deaths. I_am_lorax-zombie_mordecai_and_rigby_(1).png|Brains!!!!!!!!!- Bestyoutuberever.jpg|(zips. on tv) kidding. they're over there! mordecai_and_rigby_zombie_style_by_mickischmidt-d5u103c.jpg|snoopy, arrest haibao. beagle wingmen, release Barney, Drew, Astro & Mega. They got injured, but survived. they're the same as before. 250px-Haibao en Expo 2008.jpg|wait a minute, whoever killed mordecai & rigby are in a safe area (new zealand). now im stuck in mainoscossia. Evil Barney.png|i survived DrewPickles.gif|i survived Astro Boy Mad.jpg|i survived. you were confused. 26340548362 3af28e349a o.jpg|astro: it was baikinman. baikinman is jailed by his nemesis. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|mega had to return to australia months ago 1a7453e4520e64feab64c7e37be085d6.jpg|you're going to jail, haibao Scene Missing.PNG|snoopy's gunshoot shaters haibao's glass from his house IMG 0463.JPG|(on tv) forget it. im going to bed now. Mordecai and rigby zombie style by mickischmidt-d5u103c.jpg|(back to reality) let's go find the beagle wingmen. 250px-Haibao en Expo 2008.jpg|i don't want to go to jail! Mordecai and rigby zombie style by mickischmidt-d5u103c.jpg|shut the f*ck up haibao I am lorax-zombie mordecai and rigby (1).png|We're the zombies of the original clone Mordicai and Rigby. We died after becoming gay in the first telecast the billboard the people in your town who bottle coca cola failed to appear and the title card to a peanuts xmas appeared on cbs and we were killed by our new versions in 1975. I am lorax-zombie mordecai and rigby (1).png|Let's fuck. Censor bar.png Mordecai and rigby zombie style by mickischmidt-d5u103c.jpg|original clones, we're the zombies of mordecai & rigby, who left the music industry in 2008. Max Headroom broadcast signal intrusion.jpg|Hello all of you nerdy geeks, plz kiss my ass cuz I'm Max Headroom and this is Coke, baby. Pepsi sux cuz it's for homosexuals and I'm a homophobe. Mordecai and rigby zombie style by mickischmidt-d5u103c.jpg|everyzombie run! 1a7453e4520e64feab64c7e37be085d6.jpg|2016 mordecai & rigby and original mordecai & rigby clones, hop onto my plane with my wingmen. (note: that's classic snoopy. 2015 snoopy was injured and was released in mid december 2016, after production wrapped) Max Headroom broadcast signal intrusion.jpg|This is my true identity... Nerd_80s.jpg I am lorax-zombie mordecai and rigby (1).png|here's inotoko's identity Photostudio 1458414562646.jpg I am lorax-zombie mordecai and rigby (1).png|and jimmu's identity looks like charles schulz in the 1950s Jimmy 's_Form.jpg Astro Boy Mad.jpg|and here's moomintroll's identity Moomintrollasahuman.jpg Pops_character.png|Is there any lollipops that I can use for a dildis? Moomintrollasahuman.jpg|no. i hired your clone, Kent Robinson Pops character.png|Who the fuck is he? S7E05.291 Fake Pops.png|im kent robinson, a homophobe. this is my stick with green paper Sanic2.png|kent is awesome. Yolo.jpg|he likes zayn, justin bieber, and mans zelmerlow, the hot 3 homophobe singers Pops character.png|They suk. S7E05.291 Fake Pops.png|do u want to see my stick with green paper. S7E05.296 Fake Mordecai and Rigby Remembers the Close Our Eyes Game.png|astro boy sucks S7E05.290 Fake Skips.png|anpanman and michu bee rocks S7E05.294 Fake Hi Five Ghost.png|fake hi 5 ghost: farfour rocks S7E05.302 Fake Muscle Man.png|obey allah S7E05.318 Puppet Benson.png|i want to kill wingmen S7E05.304 Fake Techmo.png|fat cat is better than barney S7E05.306 Fake Audrey.png|we're homophobes Nerd 80s.jpg|Hello. Now I'm not a homophobe anymore. 1a7453e4520e64feab64c7e37be085d6.jpg|that's it. im not a homosexual anymore, but my 2015 version is still a homosexual. Moomintrollasahuman.jpg|im hirin classic snoopy into my zayn-justin bieber-mans zelmerlow club. Peanuts movie premieres today by elmarcosluckydel96-d9foqpo.png|see this suckahs. im not a homosexual anymore. my 2015 counterpart f*cks phil & jack Phil McTeabag and Jack Collero.png|Phil: finn & jake, let's f*ck FinnJake.png|HECK YEAH! Scene Missing.PNG Photostudio 1458414562646.jpg|Snoopy, please revert. I miss the days when we f*cked each other. I actually miss when you were not a homophobe. 1a7453e4520e64feab64c7e37be085d6.jpg|Fine. I'm gay. Censor bar.png 2015snoopy.jpg|count me, phil & jack in. Scene Missing.PNG Moomintrollasahuman.jpg|nah! (changes channel) 26422815306_841851a31d_o.jpg|Moomintroll: TV2 is off the air......... IMG 0500.JPG|Moomintroll: TV1 is closing down by using Goodnight Kiwi. (srsly?) I WANT TO WATCH MORE PERSON OF INTEREST! Moomintrollasahuman.jpg|tv3 is airing 50 shades of grey as a 24 hour tv channel, FOUR is airing porn as a 24 hour tv channel. Meanwhile Logo.png S2e16_Time_for_bed_Finn_and_Jake.png|Finn: i look waaaaaay better than mordecai & rigby's homophobic clones. IMG 0501.JPG|moomintroll: no more person of interest for tonight. ugh, they axed it this year. IMG 0502.JPG|Moomintroll: Im outta here. S2e16 Time for bed Finn and Jake.png|(back to bb reality) finn: see i told you, that look isn't catchy. i like mine better cuz it covers my legs and its safe. now let's revive mordecai & rigby Atom.gif|i'll revive mordecai & rigby. 5 min later.jpg 50shadesofmordecaiandrigby.jpg|we're back. ooooooooooo......... Spyro Doomfire And Junko Enoshima.png|keep it down over here! we're trying to listen to one of moomintroll's cds. Meanwhile Logo.png Tim Coburg.jpg|Ugh. I can't eat anything with my braces. Pops character.png|let me use my dildi (lollipop) to remove yer braces. Tim Coburg.jpg|Nah. Meanwhile Logo.png Angry-keyboard-warrior.jpg|who the f*ck revived mordecai & rigby? Moomintrollasahuman.jpg|it was Astro Boy. 1984_Louisiana_World_Exposition_-_Official_Logo.png|Haibao sux. Gumby Fox. 2017vicepresident.jpg|want to meet my mate, president trump, and my wingmen, sappy, sebby, sibby, snuppy and snyppy? Category:2016 Films Category:Astro Boy Related Category:Films considered the Best by Spyro Doomfire Category:Films considered the Best by Junko Enoshima